


Temporary things

by annie_cone



Category: stalktalk
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Talking, Therapy, its about hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cone/pseuds/annie_cone
Summary: “Hi everyone, I am Drew and... I am stalkoholic.”That’s how Drew Walker introduced herself with a sigh and bored -or someone could say even sad- expression at the group “therapy” session where she went unwillingly after THE argument.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Temporary things

“Hi everyone, I am Drew and... I am stalkoholic.”

That’s how Drew Walker introduced herself with a sigh and bored -or someone could say even sad- expression at the group “therapy” session where she went unwillingly after THE argument.  
(The argument is known in the whole family as ‘the last straw’ because her mother was shouting at her some things that can’t be repeated aloud and it ended up with Drew being sent to the therapist who’s specialist in this area of...addictions.)

“Hi Drew.” mumbled five other patients in the room with the same bored voice and face expression as her, some of them even raised their hands and waved.  
Those who did this little ‘extra’ thing, immediately got little closer to her heart.

_Maybe she could find here at least one great person to talk about this whole crappy situation?_

But then the other people started to introduce themselves and when she _truly_ looked at all of them, her hope slowly died.

Florence Mueller was the first person who spoke after Drew.  
Her constantly angry expression; her weird, unhealthy obsession with Judaism even she wasn’t officially one of them and also the fact that she was convinced she was right in literally every single situation as was shown pretty soon really wasn’t the qualities of the person that Drew was looking for.

Next person was Hermes Rafferty. But his unusual name was probably the least weird thing about him.  
Most definitely because of his haircut which screamed “mama’s boy” and the whole outfit (boring grey suit) with an absolutely _awful_ blue bow tie like a cherry on top.  
Even though Drew told herself to _not_ judge a book by its cover, she still couldn’t help but giggle aloud when she was looking at him.  
  
Then she tried to cover it with fake coughing but Hermes noticed anyway and gave her a hurtful look which soon changed to anger.

 _Great move, you have some sort of enemy in first ten minutes_ , told her the annoying inner voice.

"Can I add something, please?" asked Hermes with the mischievous smile and eyed Drew as he waited for the approval.

She just nodded and he continued:"Do you know why there are so many Chuck Norris' jokes? Because he's a joke to everybody." and when he ended his very funny joke, he laughed that much he spat the water he was currently drinking.

Drew didn't laugh. She _really_ didn't laugh and if a stare could kill which she really wished for right now, he would be dead and burried.

_Because it was her idol, dammit!_

“Excuse me, if you don’t mind, I would want to speak now.” said the voice with so much fake sweetness that Drew thought she would vomit any time soon but on the other hand was glad it took her thoughts away from the murder.  
Then she looked up at the owner of that voice and rolled her eyes.

_Could it be even more cliche?_

This woman was a living Barbie doll.  
With hers pink -shorter than necessary- dress, big, probably fake, boobs, long blonde hair and Hollywood smile.  
Then she introduced herself (in a true Barbie fashion she has even this high-pitched, very annoying voice) as “Ashley Dulworth” so it was more than obvious that the nickname she got in Drew’s head would be “Dull-worth”.

Then there was Tom Balsac, oldest person from the group. He was chewing the gum, his favorite word was “sack” because he repeated it like ten times in his minute introduction speech but mostly, looked like he wasn’t in the room with them, his eyes completely blank.

“If I wasn’t obsessed with Ann Coulter, I would date you.” said to Drew the last person in the room, Bobby Fitzgerald, when we don’t count the therapist who didn’t say almost anything yet so she should really start thinking about a change of the job.

“Excuse me?” her eyes went wide.

“Well, you’re pretty and judging by your clothes, you like adventure. Seems exactly like my type if you don’t count Ann.” he explained with a wink.

Even though she didn’t buy any of the lame flirty stuff and he definitely wasn’t her type, Drew blushed a little.

Then the Barbie aka Ashley cleared the throat and with the batting of her fake eyelashes said:”Hey Bobby, how about leaving miss ‘I go camping twice a week’ judging by the clothes alone and give your attention to people who actually wants it.”

“Well, I am so sorry madam you don’t know about actually comfortable clothes but rest assured that it’s most definitely not only for camping. Tell me, are you okay with these too tight dress, looks pretty uncomfortable.” said Drew with pretend sadness in her voice.

Ashley opened the mouth but her vocabulary (and maybe even her brain) probably wasn’t really good enough -who would be honestly surprised- to think of some sarcastic response so she closed her mouth and looked genuinely disappointed...with herself.

“So that’s a 1:0 for me.” mumbled Drew for herself with a victorious smile on her face.

~~~

But the next morning she no longer has a smile on her face, nor a victorious one. She felt alone, lost and helpless. In her throat there was something stucked, or at least it _felt_ like there was something so she tried to swallow as she can but the feeling was still there. Drew also knew she would cry any time soon and there was only slightly change it will change.

But she could try. So she picked up the phone from the nightstand, unlocked it and went to the photo gallery. And...there it was, the message that gives her courage on those shitty days like this one.

_" I’m sorry you’re feeling this way. For me the most important thing is knowing that this dark feeling is temporary. My worst moments felt like they’d last forever but they never did."_

"It's only temporary, don't forget that." she whispered to herself with closed eyes and then she clutched the phone in the hand and pressed it to her body like it would somehow help with taking all the sadness and loneliness away. It didn't but she felt slightly better. _  
_

But after a few minutes of just laying in the bed, she decided it's time to get up and show those people she's stronger than they think...even it would be hard for sure, there was no doubt about it. However, she stood up and went to the bathroom where she did the usual morning routine.

"I can do it." she told her reflection in the mirror with pretty fake smile and tears in her eyes but after taking couple of deep breaths, they disappeared.

But when she was blasting her favourite music while preparing and then eating the breakfast, her smile became more real and her mood also improved a little.

_I can do it_ , she said again when she changed to the regular clothes.

_I can do it_ , she repeated when she put the shoes on.

 _I can do it_ , she repeated when she grabbed the bag and the keys and left her home.

 _I can fucking do it_ , she said when she entered the building where the therapist was.

_ And she believed that. _

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...? honestly, who knows. ;)


End file.
